1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a stationary strength training equipment which is able to notify the users of the imbalance of their muscles during the training exercise.
2. Background of the Invention
With traditional stationary strength training equipment, the right and left sides of the body or limbs jointly operate the mechanism of the plate loaded or selectorised (pin loaded) stationary strength training equipment. This “joint operation” however does not provide identical right/left muscle group training as the dominate side produces the greatest work effort. One is not aware of this difference during the course of a normal workout.
Coincidental with this is the fact that little mental or sensory exercise occurs whilst using Stationary Strength Training Equipment.
This is relevant to all users; however it is particularly noticeable with certain rehabilitation clients who may have one dominate side and one weaker side and need to focus greater training effort on the weaker side.
Users and rehabilitation clients who have to train one side of their body to a greater extent than the other may have to use a single handed approach to strength training. This may be effective, however it takes much more time and it remains difficult to then compare the strength of each side of the body. Mentally, the client may continue to believe that one side of the body or a particular limb, remains weaker than the other side of the body.
Therefore, a Stationary Strength Training Equipment addressing these issues by providing the choice of user interface independence or semi-independence to each of the right and left limbs to the user interfaces is needed.